


Four Hobbitesses

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gap Filler, freeverse poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: A freeverse poem and canon gap-filler based around four hobbitesses and their time with our favorite hobbits.





	Four Hobbitesses

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> This is a poem dedicated to the four leading hobbitesses who entered our four lead hobbits’ lives in the books. Even though Pearl may not have been mentioned, she’s a favorite amongst fanfics. So that’s the reason she’s in here. Also, I haven’t written a poem in months. And the small tale about Diamond in this fanfic poem was inspired by a fanfiction story about Diamond and Pippin that I can’t remember. So if anyone finds it, please let me know and I’ll credit them. Okay, here we go…

**Four Hobbitesses**

Four hobbitesses,  
each unique in their own way.  
Each destined to meet  
our favorite gentle-hobbit.

We have Pearl Took,  
who nearly took a blunder  
with the Matriarch of Tookland.  
She got away with it, much to everyone’s surprise.

Though her time with Frodo was short,  
she could not forget his blue eyes,  
nor his laughter that made her feel alive.  
They broke up long before her incident with the Matriarch.

Rosie Cotton was a clever girl,  
though she grew up near a farm.  
She had many brothers, who loved her so,  
And wanted only the best for her to sow.

She met Samwise Gamgee, due to familial relations.  
The Gamgees and Cottons were very close.  
And yet, she was mad when he left for a year,  
but they soon married and had lots of children.

Estella Bolger was Fredegar Bolger’s younger sister,  
who was best friends with Meriadoc Brandybuck,  
along with Frodo and Sam,  
and dear, sweet Peregrin Took.

But Estella’s heart longed for Merry’s affections.  
She spent half her time wondering if he loved her, too.  
She would search high and low for him,  
until the day they wed and had a son named Periadoc.

Then there was Diamond Took of Longcleeve,  
who had many a tale to tale.  
Her journey to Hobbiton was long and arduous.  
But then so was her journey to Tookland.

By the time she ran into Pippin once again,  
he was a Knight of Gondor, having many admirers  
and fangirls. How she longed to be his  
and got her wish when he asked her to marry him.

Four hobbitesses with a story to tell,  
each more daring than the next.  
One breakup, three marriages,  
none could say these hobbitesses weren’t proud to meet their beaus.

And proud they were  
until they drew their last breath,  
said goodnight,  
and passed on into Eru Ilúvatar’s halls for all time.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
